


Wrapped Up in Your Touch

by yeste_rye_ars



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Praise Kink, Safeword Use, Safewords, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeste_rye_ars/pseuds/yeste_rye_ars
Summary: after his final performance of a show, Zen gives you some much needed attention
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun/Original Female Character(s), Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Wrapped Up in Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> uses female pronouns / compliments, no real description of the reader
> 
> CW not present in tags: slight panic, reader has abandonment issues, safeword usage (stoplight method, very light in the sense that the Dom uses it because they were concerned for the reader)
> 
> i did write this on discord between classes, so i'm sorry for no capitalization !

'can i please come? i've been good i promise' you want to reach to your eyes, to wipe the tears that are scattered across your waterline away. but he won't let you. Zen _loves_ seeing you like this, connected to the headboard so you can’t do anything but take what he gives you. that much was clear from the dozens of times he’d had you tied up just like this, your hands tied to the headboard and your feet to the bedposts, leaving you open.

he’s laid down next to you, his head propped up with one arm, while his other hand is knuckle-deep in your pussy

'not yet princess. you can hold out a little longer' he doesn’t let up, allowing his fingers to move at the maddeningly slow pace again before speeding up. after a few seconds, you already feel too close to stop your impending orgasm. but, just as you’re hitting that edge, he rips his fingers from you, leaving you clenching around nothing. “you have been good, but you weren’t very good today, were you? you’re fine, princess, i promise. you can take more, i know you can’

'i can't' you cry out, arching your back in desperation.

he wouldn’t just leave you like that, right?

Zen didn’t prevent you from doing anything to yourself. in fact, he had bought your vibrators. but nothing compared to how he was able to play you, his hands able to rip so many orgasms from you that you were crying.

not that you minded it at all. you loved feeling taken care of, having his full attention. he had his fans’ attention all the time, but when the two of you were together, he was yours and yours alone. sometimes it felt nice, to feel smaller than him. weaker, so that you were his responsibility. notably, he liked it too. to be your protector, but also remind you just who you belonged to.

maybe you deserved this. you had been a tease today, letting your kisses run a little too long before his performance, grabbing onto his collar to pull him farther in. saying that if he did well he _might_ get to see some pictures you took. maybe he had a boner right before he went out onto his final performance of the show. but that wasn’t your problem.

at the time, that is.

but now, you feel like it’s been hours he's had you there, pleasing you enough that he could get you right to where you wanted to be before taking it away.

‘MC.’ you turn your glassy gaze to look at him, seeing his beautiful red eyes tinged with worry .‘green?’ you swallow as best as you can, trying to refrain from crying. he’s stopped all contact with you, trying to give you an out. he’s too good to you.

the lack of contact *burns*, making it feel like you’re losing him. you know you’re not, but some part of your brain seems to disagree with this. 

‘green’ you say, nodding. he smiles slightly, and runs his hands over your stomach. he knows how you think, and is willing to help, even in the middle of punishment.

‘you’re so good for me.’ the simple praise has you sputtering, tugging against the bonds that held your arms stationary, unable to touch yourself or him. 

things had been so hard lately, what with him working long hours and you spending the majority of your time planning for the party. he needed this just as much as you did. as much as you needed to feel at his mercy, he needed to have control, to be there for you. 

the lingering touches between rehearsals and the few hours you were both awake for wasn't nearly enough for either of you. you needed to remind him that you were completely his, and he needed to remind you how much he cared about you. how much he wanted you to be with him, and stay there. he was yours, and you were his.

sometimes, the only thing that could bring you together was this, especially after so long of you barely seeing each other, of long work days and nights making it impossible to do anything but fall asleep in each other’s arms. the most connected you can be is when you're bare, both in mind and body

‘please let me touch you.’ you say, your eyes having a hard time focusing. ‘please i need to.’ he leans over, ghosting a kiss across your lips. when you lunge to connect, he pulls away, placing two of his fingers in your mouth instead.

‘greedy.’ he laughs slightly. 'you already have me jags, why are you acting up?' he presses down, not enough to gag you, but just enough to have you drooling on him. you shake your head wildly, his fingers sliding out of your mouth. he rubs his hand on your stomach again, trailing your own spit across you. 

‘no, no!’ you cry out. ‘im not greedy i just need you. please let me come. please i’ll be good i’ll do anything you want just let me come.’ he takes his fingers and runs them across your tits, making you whine. ‘Zen, please!’ you cry out.

‘tell me why you’re good and i’ll consider it.'

he presses back inside of you, scissoring his fingers and using his thumb to play with your clit.

‘i’ve not complained about your hours. i’ve eaten all my meals. I went to see your performances and sat in the front so you could see me because you wanted to make sure i was ok. i let you sleep as long as you needed, i didn’t complain when you had to leave early.’ you can feel your pussy aching from all of the stimulation. you need to come. ‘i’ve been good i promise!’ you cry out, but he stills completely.

‘that’s not why you’re good.’ he says, smiling and placing a kiss on your forehead. 

‘i need to come!’ you cry out, your entire body shaking from all of the ruined orgasms. you can feel the sweat against your brow now, how hot your face is compared to the coolness of his lips. your breathing has been irregular for a bit, but you're just now noticing it.

‘why are you good?’

‘i don’t know’ you cry out, arching your hips to try to convince him to move a little faster. but, instead, his contact fades away again. your head falls back in a silent scream, body thrashing against the holds. you're losing him. ‘please touch me, i don’t care where, please hold me, i can’t be alone, i'm scared, i can't be here by myself.’

‘hey, hey. MC. I’m right here.’ he puts his hand on your stomach again, rubbing it slightly. you refuse to open your eyes, wanting to stay where you know he is. if it's a dream, you want to stay there. ‘i’m not going anywhere.’ you cry out slightly at his words, everything feeling amplified. 'green?' he asks, and you nod. 'MC.' he grabs onto your face gently, turning it so you're looking at him, his scarlet eyes connecting with your own. 'green?'

'i d-don't want to stop. green.' Zen sighs a little, but he knows you know your limits. you wouldn't let him hurt you. you already feel the panic subsiding with his finger tracing shapes over you.

'yellow.' you feel your eyes widening. 'i'm going to be nice, ok? you're allowed to use the safeword. we're just going to pause for a second, so you can catch your breath. then i'm going to ask you again.'

he's uncomfortable? you can feel your panic rising again, your breathing getting worse instead of better.

‘please don’t leave.’ you manage to sputter out, your tears now out of frustration towards yourself. you made him this way. 'i'm sorry Zen.' you heave out, trying to figure out how to fix it. but you brain feels like it’s barely working, trudging through snow

‘i’m not going to love, i promise. it's ok, i'm just scared you're not in your right mind right now. i'm making the choice this time.'

he kisses you, letting you kiss him back instead of pulling away. its deep, allowing nothing but you to breathe in his air, and him the same.

‘do you want me to tell you why you’re good?’ you nod vigorously, wanting to hear him talk, remind you that he's really there. ‘you’re good because you’re *you.*’ your mind clams up, trying to process what he said. ‘you’re the most perfect girl i’ve ever laid my eyes on. you’re so good to me, telling me the truth and how my long hours have made you feel. you’ve been so patient this entire time, but i know how hard it’s been. i love you so much, everything about you.’

you can feel tears leaking from your eyes. his words hit hard right now, your mind mushy and willing to take his praise that sometimes you just write off and move on from. your breathing is still ragged, but not in a way that's intolerable. just.... a hinderance. its less of frustration now, but from the sobs that threaten to spill over because of how full your heart feels.

‘can you repeat that for me?’ you shake your head, unable to remember the words enough to repeat them. you can only focus on him, and how much you want him. to make you come, to hold you, anything. you want to just touch his chest, remind yourself that he's real, that he's the breathing being you love so much. you feel so empty, you *need* this

'please.' you manage to whine out, not sure what you're begging for.

‘can you just say a little bit of it? i’ll tell you what you should say. once you have, i’ll let you come. do you still want to?' you nod, trying to remain calm under his gaze. 'we can stop instead, and we can do this later. i have all the time in the world for you princess, it's ok to need a break.’ you look into his eyes again, trying to focus on them. he's so beautiful, and kind. how were you so lucky to have him? to call him yours? slowly, you shake your head.

'i'll say it. green.' he smiles brightly.

'ok jags. say it after me, and tell me if you need to stop.' you nod, moving back so your hands are laying limp, reducing the strain they're under. you're staring up at the ceiling, not wanting to look in his eyes when you know what he's going to say. 'i am good.' 

'i'm good.' he moves his hand back down, rubbing your clit slowly, pulling a whimper from your throat.

your breathing is picking back up, your body trying to calm itself down. 

'i'm beautiful.'

'i'm beautiful.' he places two fingers inside of you, hitting your g-spot quickly and roughly. he's being too rough if he's going to keep talking, your brain barely able to think of words at this point, much less listen to him if he wants you to repeat anything else. 'can i--'

'come whenever you need to jags.' it doesn't take long, your face scrunching up and your body tensing completely. you cry out at the feeling of a full orgasm, and he stops once he helps you ride through it.

slowly, he takes off the bindings of your feet, not once letting you feel like he's no longer there. he has at least one hand on you at all times, slowly rubbing the skin where the rope had bitten into your flesh. you're sure there are soft marks, just like there always have been. they'll fade soon enough.

'you did so well.' he says, moving up to your head again. he kisses you deeply, not once breaking off until your hands are completely free.

almost on instinct, you grab at him, pulling yourself against his toned chest. he lays on top of you, bearing his weight on you as you slowly sink back to earth

'don't g-go.' you manage to shake out, grabbing onto his back. he shushes you, and pulls away slightly.

'don't try to talk right now princess.' he says, looking into your eyes and pushing your hair back. 'you did so well.' he kisses you, but breaks off a lot sooner than you'd like, leaving a soft whimper in his wake as he does. he hovers over your face, smiling. you're close enough that you can see the dim freckles that line his nose and cheeks. 'i'm not going anywhere.' he pauses, his brow furrowing. 'are you ok? you didn't use the safeword, but you seemed pretty far gone for a moment. that's the only reason i light-safeworded. i was nervous for you.' you nod, pulling him back down so his head rests on your shoulder. 

'i'm-m s-sorry.' you say through tears before he shushes you again.

he wraps his arm around you, pulling you closer, allowing you to cry into his skin.

you needed this, and he did too. to feel connected again, to just be there for each other.

you loved him so much.

after a couple more minutes, you tap his shoulder, and he flips over. he moves so most of your body doesn't have contact with him, just your head and chest laying on his. that's not enough. you need to be closer to him. that's where you feel safest, and that's where you need to be right now.

you motion for him to sit up, and he does so. you slowly move up to him, stratalling his waist and pressing your face into his shoulder, wrapping your arms around his neck. he wraps his arms under yours, pulling you tightly into him.

'i know i haven't been able to be around for a while. i'm taking a few weeks off, and i'm all yours, ok?'

you sniffle slightly, nodding into his skin. you retreat from your hiding spot, pressing your nose to his cheek. he laughs and turns his face to you, rubbing your nose against his. you can feel his chest rise and fall under yours. 

'i'm sorry if i pushed you Zen.' you say, shame riddling every word.

he moves a bit of hair out of your face, taking it from where it was stuck to the skin and placing it back on your head.

'that's why we have the safeword. i just want to make sure you're alright angel.' you smile, and move to kiss him. he meets you halfway. 'easy there.' he says when you bite his lip, and he laughs a little. 'are you back?' he cocks his head slightly, and you nod.

'mostly.' you're able to get out, and he smiles, resting your forehead against his. you just stare into each others' eyes, finally feeling put back together. whole again, with and by each other.

'good. can i get up and get you some water?'

you shake slightly, and grab onto him, going back to wrapping your arms around him. some part of you knows he'll come back, but you can't seem to keep that thought at the front of your head

'ok, i won't get up just yet.' he rubs your back slightly, tracing small shapes as he does. reminding you he's there. 'you're ok. we're ok. i'm right here, and you are too.' you nod again. 

'i'm here.' he nods against you, humming slightly. 'i'm not hurt, Zen. you did everything right. i'm sorry.' 

'stop saying that silly girl.' he runs his hand over your back again and again, slowly pulling the tension away. 'if i can't get you water just yet, can i at least wash your hair?' 

you do feel gross, every part of you sticking to him because of the sweat. 

'can i wash yours too?' you mumble into his skin. you love washing his hair. it's soft, and smooth, and something he only lets you do. you're the only one allowed to touch his hair, in any circumstance. its his, but it's yours too. 

just thinking about it has you twirling it between two fingers behind his back, slowly running your hands through it to make sure it doesn't tangle.

'of course.' he kisses your temple. 'i love you a lot, you know.'

'i love you too. i'm ok. you're ok.'

'you're right. we'll always be ok'

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading ! i don't usually post things, so i hope it's worth a read


End file.
